


Floating Around in Ecstasy

by ethereal_xo



Series: R/S 24 Hour Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Drabble, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Makeout Session, R/S 24 Hour Challenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_xo/pseuds/ethereal_xo
Summary: "Sirius had been openly checking him out all night and made sure that he was all over him on the dance floor so that nobody would even think of taking him away. As the night went on and they both drank more, Remus started to leave large and visible hickeys all along Sirius’ neck and shoulders, for much the same purpose."Written for the R/S 24 Hour Challenge





	Floating Around in Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used: sharing jackets, Lily Evans, Sirius' obsession with Remus' dimple
> 
> The title for this was taken from Queen's song "Don't Stop Me Now" - one of my favourite songs ever! I had to use it.

They sat hand in hand outside a chippy in Camden Town, a small box of hot salty chips and spicy chicken goujons shared between them. The air was biting cold, typical for December. They took turns taking sips from a large bottle of Smirnoff, one Lily had bought them before they left the nightclub they had partied the night away in.

Sirius licked his greasy fingers and then wiped them quickly on his black skinny jeans. Then he took off his heavy coat and put it around Remus, who was shivering. He smiled a silent thank you and closed his eyes for a moment, the gold lining his lid shining in the dim streetlights. Sirius had convinced him to wear eyeliner and he was so glad Remus had agreed. It made the green of his eyes pop.

He looked really good tonight. He’d decided to steal an outfit from Sirius’ wardrobe, consisting of a pair of bell-bottoms and a tight shirt that clung to every inch of his torso. Sirius had been openly checking him out all night and made sure that he was all over him on the dance floor so that nobody would even think of taking him away. As the night went on and they both drank more, Remus started to leave large and visible hickeys all along Sirius’ neck and shoulders, for much the same purpose.

He picked up the last chip from the white plastic box and fed it to Remus. Then they threw away the trash and stood, wobbling from stiffness and drunkenness. They wrapped their arms around each other, with Sirius holding the bottle and two straws they never used. Then they started to make their way down to the Tube station.

They stumbled along the mostly quite pavement, singing along to tunes that poured out of the clubs and pubs they passed on their way to the station. They blew out breaths and watched the air puff out a pale white, the two of them giggling like schoolchildren at the sight. Sirius took one of the straws between his lips and pretended to smoke a cigar like those businessmen in the old American dramas. Remus nearly fell into the street laughing, only Sirius grabbed his arm and pulled him in. Then he kissed him, hard and desperate, his hands grabbing at his arse. Remus moaned and stumbled into him.

Sirius pulled them both into a corner behind a large striped market tent. He moved a hand under Remus’ shirt, fingertips delicately grazing the dimples at the small of Moony’s back. He loved those little dips dearly, and especially how sensitive Remus was there. Then he felt Remus move out of his grasp, going down low and unzipping the fly of his jeans.

Understandably, hey missed the last Tube. They got a taxi back to their flat instead. They couldn’t kiss in the back of the taxi, but Sirius decided to tease Remus instead by cupping him through his pants. Remus bit his lip hard to keep the sounds he was making quiet.

They gave the driver a tip and raced – _stumbled_ – into the flat, clothes flying as soon as the door was shut and locked. Sirius dug his fingers into Remus’ back as he carried him to bed, ready to quench the tension that had been between them all night.

It was safe to say that neither of them got a lot of sleep that night.


End file.
